NARUTO NEMU CEWEK
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang gagalnya Naruto mengajak ngedate cewek-cewek ninja di Konoha. Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang pertemuan Naruto dengan seseorang yang membekas di hati Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fanfic berbahasa Indonesia yg ke 4... jadi mohon di review ya...

PS (seperti biasa): Author masih sakit flu neh. Mohon doanya biar cepet sembuh dan lancar usahanya, dan juga cepet dapet jodoh (Hehehe kesempetan minta doa ama pembaca yang lain, semoga doanya mak-bul)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto the master... Cerita ini merupakan milik GW**

* * *

**NARUTO and Prank**

"Minggir, Uzumaki Naruto mau lewat" seorang anak kecil berlari dengan kencang melewati kerumunan orang-orang dewasa yang sedang berlalu lalang. Anak kecil itu sedang dikejar beberapa chuunin dan jounin.

Ketika sedang asyik berlari, tiba-tiba "_Brak_". "Ittai, huh. Siapa dia ya?" Naruto bangun dan berjalan mendekati anak perempuan yang jatuh di depannya. Rambut biru laut dan bermata lavender dan tidak ada pupil matanya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto

"Aduh" anak perempuan itu mengangkat sikunya. "Oh sikumu lecet, sini aku obatin" Naruto menarik siku anak perempuan itu dengan pelan dan meniup luka lecet disikunya.

"Gimana, masih sakit nggak? Kamu manis juga ya. Oh ya nama kamu siapa? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto memberikan tangannya.

"Heh, na-nama-ku Hi-hinata Hyuuga" Anak perempuan itu rada takut terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto, mau kemana lagi kau. Cepat kesini kalau nggak gw pukulin loe" Jounin yang mengejar Naruto teriak-teriak.

"Oh ow. Suman Hinata-chan, Alu pergi dulu ya. Ja-ne Hinata-chan" Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbengong-bengong. 'Anak itu aneh, lucu dan ngegemesin. Cute banget dia. Tadi siapa namanya? Uzamki, bukan-' lamunan Hinata buyar ketika jounin yang mengejar Naruto kembali berteriak "Naruto jagan lari. Awas kamu".

"Ohh Naruto. Aku akan mengingatnya" gumam Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, ada apa?" seorang anak pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang mendekati Hinata.

"Oh Neji ni-san. Tidak ada apa-apa"

**Balik lagi ke Naruto**

'Sial sekali, para jounin dan chunin nggak mau nyerah. Tetep aja ngejar gw' Naruto berlari lebih cepat lagi. 'Kalau kayak gini terus gw bisa ketangkep. Oh gw ada ide' Naruto masuk ke dalam pemandian air panas dan "henge" Naruto merubah dirinya menjadi cewek yang cantik. Ia segera masuk ke air panas dan berendam.

'Semoga mereka tidak mengejar lagi' pikir Naruto.

Ternyata idenya Naruto berhasil mengecoh para jounin and chuunin. Mereka kebingungan mencari Naruto. "Kemana itu bocah ya?" seorang chuunin berkata. "Mungkin dia ke Iciraku ramen, tempat biasanya dia nongkrong" chuunin lainnya bilang.

"Baik, kita ke sana. Cepat kita harus menangkapnya" Jounin lainnya bilang.

Suara mereka menghilang. "Fuih, akhirnya lolos". Tiba-tiba "NA-RU-TO, KAMU NGAPAIN DI PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS INI?" pemilik pemandian air panas mengambil palu besar dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap lari.

Very lucky buat Naruto. Dia berhasil lolos dari pemilik pemandian. Naruto berlari ke arah apartemennya. Bad luck buat Naruto (padahal dia udah lucky), pintu apartemennya ada yang ngejaga.

"Itu dia" Naruto sadar, seorang jounin menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan segera menangkap Naruto.

"Iya gw nyerah" Naruto teriak.

"Cepat, kamu harus menghadap Sandaime-sama" Jounin bertampang hidung merah bilang.

**Kantor Hokage**

Di ruangan Hokage tampak seorang kakek sedang melukis. Eh salah lagi nulis. Kakek itu juga sedang mengisap tembakau dengan menggunakan pipa panjang.

"Kakek tua, kenapa saya mesti kemari sih?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal.

"Naruto, kamu tidak sekolah hari ini? Kamu mestinya pergi ke akademi Naruto" jawab kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto sambil cemberut dan melirik kakek itu "Tadi saya mau berangkat ke sana, kakek. tapi para kakak2 ini malah menculik saya dan membawa saya kemari".

"Apa kamu bilang Naruto. Sorry banget, ngpain juga gw nyulik loe anak kecil" jawab seorang jounin bernama kontetsu.

"Kontetsu, kamu panggil si guru Iruka kemari untuk membawa Naruto ke Akademi" perintah Hokage.

"Baik Hokage-sama" jounin itu langsung pergi _puff_ menghilang dibalik asap.

"Naruto kamu harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh biar-" pembicaraan kakek itu terpotong dengan ocehan Naruto.

"buat apa aku belajar, lagian juga nggak ada yang peduli sama aku" Naruto tertunduk dan duduk bersila dekat dengan kakek tua itu "Buktinya ayah dan ibuku membuang aku begitu saja. Mereka sama sekali tidak meniggalkan pesan atau surat sama aku. Itu buktinya mereka se bodo teuing ama aku" Naruto masih kesal tapi bernada sedih.

Sandaime lalu mendekati Naruto "Naruto, orang tuamu adalah salah satu pahlawan Konoha. Mereka sebelum pergi menitipkan pesan sama saya. Mereka bilang 'tolong jaga Naruto dengan baik, bimbing Naruto supaya menjadi Ninja Konoha yang lebih hebat dari siapapun' itulah pesan mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamu". Sandaime lalu mengelus rambut Naruto.

Naruto menjadi bertambah sedih setelah mendengar cerita yang dikatakan Sandaime. "Kakek, maukah kakek menjadi kakek yang sangat aku banggakan. Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi selain kakek dan Iruka-sensei".

Sandaime tersenyum "tentu Naruto. Kamu juga sayangkan sama Iruka-sensei, kenapa kamu tidak pergi ke akademi pagi tadi?"

"Kek, aku bosan di kamar dan aku malas di sekolah. Aku selalu jadi bahan ejekan mereka" jawab Naruto masih bernada sedih.

_Puff_ "NARUTO, KENAPA KAMU TIDAK KE AKADEMI?" tanya Iruka yang datang tiba-tiba dengan sura marah dan menggelegar.

"Ohayou, Iruka-sensei. hehehe saya lagi belajar dengan kakek disini" jawab Naruto dengan innocent.

"Maaf sandaime-sama, saya kemari mau mengambil Naruto" kata Iruka dengan sopan.

"Ya sudah, Naruto kamu belajar dengan tekun ya" Sandaime masih mengelus rambut Naruto.

"HAI" jawab Naruto dengan bersemangat.

Naruto kemudian pergi bersama Iruka ke Akademi...

* * *

TBC... tunggu updaten selanjutnya. (OIII JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA)


	2. Chapter 2

Aloo semua, pa kabar neh... Alhamdulillah sekarang gw dah baikan, ini semua berkat para pembaca yang telah mendoakan biar gw cepet sembuh. thanks semua ya atas doanya. sekarang gw mengupdate cerita yang Neruto Nemu Cewek...

Thanks to: Sora Aburame (thanks buat doanya, berkat kamu dan pembaca lain GW mulai sehatan dikit, hehehe dan nggak jadi masuk RSJ. wakakaka. sekarang gw punya bazooka), lil-ecchan (Eh masalah jiraiya nanti ada kok. waktu kecil kan Naruto belum nemuin Jiraiya. Naruto nggak nyadarin kalau Hinata memperhatikan die, makannya dia menganggap seluruh kelas mengejeknya. tapi tenang bentar lagi Naruto akan... thanks), zimshuver4ever (Okeh deh (ini bang atau mbak?) nanti gw banyakin adegan Hinata and Naruto. Oiii lu ngancem gw pake apaan? gw kan punya bazooka. Abis shotgun gw dah gw jual buat beli obat seh. thanks), m4yuraa (Pertama emang menyedihkan, hiks-hiks-hiks, tapi tenang aja sedihnya nggak lama kok. thanks), rEd-Ew (Iya bener chapter 1 baru prolog. chapter dua baru pembukaan. selamat membaca ya. Jujur ini merupakan cerita yang akan punya chapter paling panjang di fanfic gw. thanks and selamat membaca), Aika-chan126(males login) (Yup baca ya ceritanya ampe selesai. thanks)... dah itu aja sambutan dari gw dan gw tunggu review dari kalian semua... SELAMTA MEMBACA... DAN SABAR NUNGGIN UPDATENNYA YA...

**Siapa Sih??**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sandaime, Naruto merasa dirinya harus berubah. 'Aku akan membuktikan kepada kalian, ayah dan ibu, bahwa putrmu ini dapat dibanggakan. Walalupun aku tidak mengetahui siapa kalian, bagaimana bentuk rupa kalian' pikir Naruto yang sedang melangkahkan kaki ke akademi bersama Iruka.

**3 tahun berlalu**

Naruto sekarang telah lulus menjadi genin shinobi of Konoha. Dia sekarang telah mempunyai team yang dipimpin oleh seorang jounin bernama Kakashi. Hari-hari telah dilaluinya dengan sangat senang.

Entah ada yang berbeda dengan perasaannya. Seorang perempuan dalam teamnya membuat dia tertarik. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Memang sebelumnya saat di akademi, Naruto melihat Sakura itu sebagai wanita yang aneh. Memiliki rambut merah dan berkening lebar berbeda dengan teman-teman perempuan lainnya.

Sesuatu yang aneh itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi daya tarik buat Naruto. "Hmm, Sakura kalau kalau diperhatikan lama-lama cantik juga dia" gumam Naruto yang sedang berbaring di kasur kerasnya.

"Kayaknya gw suka ama tuh cewek. Coba ah besok gw ajak dia kencan" Naruto tersenyum sendiri di bantal sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan apartemennya. Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi sore, Naruto merasa perutnya lapar "Saatnya makan malem. Gw mau makan apa ya? Oh ya ramen lagi ahh" Naruto segera memakai laos hitamnya dan memakai celana panjang orangenya lalu melangkahkan kaki ke luar apartemennya.

Udara malam yang dingin menerpa Naruto. Naruto tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin itu, karena nafsu makannya sudah meliputi seluruh nafsu yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Ramen merupakan makanan wajib buat Naruto. Naruto sangat membenci sayur-sayuran.

"Konbanwa teuchi oji-san, saya pesen ramen tanpa daging babi ya. Saya hanya makan daging ayam. Oh ya porsinya seperti biaya" kata Naruto yang sedang mengambil posisi duduk dibangku yang kosong.

"Hey Naruto, makan malem nih. Kamu sendirian aja Naruto? sekarangkan malam minggu. Sekali-kali ajak seseorang keluar. Hehehe" Teuchi menggoda Naruto.

"Ahh oji-san bisa aja. Saya lagi nggak mau pergi sama orang lain. Abis menurut saya, mereka semua sama saja dengan penduduk Konoha yang sangat bencisama saya. Kecuali Iruka-sensei" kata Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan Teuchi mempersiapkan gelas yang berisikan air putih. Teuchi kemudian menyandingkan gelas itu ke hadapan Naruto.

"Berarti kamu juga menyamakan aku dengan orang yang membenci kamu?" tanya Teuchi sambil tersenyum. Oh bukan begitu oji-san. Anda sangat baik sama saya. Nggak mungkin anda membenci saya" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat gelas dihadapannya untuk diminum.

Teuchi tersenyum dan memberikan makanan pesanan Naruto. Naruto mulai memakan pesanannya. Ketika piring ke empat akan dimakan, Iruka datang "hey Naruto. lagi makan neh? Pak teuchi saya pesen satu".

"Iruka-sensei dari mana saja?" tanya Naruto yang memulai makan ramen ke-4.

"Saya lagi ngurusin siswa baru. Hari ini sangat sibuk. kamu sendiri gimana?" tanya Iruka yang sedang menerima segelas air dari Teuchi.

"Yah begini saja Iruka. Latihan dan latihan biar saya bisa menjadi ninja yang terhebat di Konoha dan menjadi Hokage yang dibanggakan" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Eh Naruto, jangan kebanyakan latihan, pacar kamu nanti malah marah-marah ditinggalin terus buat latihan. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong siapa pacar kamu?" tanya Iruka tersenyum.

"Huh pacar? belum sempet kepikiran. Tapi ada seorang cewek yang cantik yangmembuat aku terbuai" jawab Naruto dengan mata yang ceria.

"Siapa tuh? Naruto sekarang mulai melirik cewek euy" Iruka menggoda Naruto.

"Ada aja dech nanti Iruka-sensei juga tahu" Naruto terus melanjutkan makannya.

Selesai makan Naruto berpamitan dengan Teuchi dan Iruka. Ia langsung jalan-jalan ke taman Konoha.

Sesampainya di taman Konoha, ia langsung mencari tempat duduk di taman itu. 'Sepi amat, pada kemana sih teman-teman yang lain' pikir Naruto yang kesepian di taman itu. 'Wah kalau gitu mah, mending aku nonton tv aja di rumah' Naruto mulai bosan di taman itu sendirian. Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan taman itu.

Ketika di jalan Naruto disapa oleh Ino "Hey Naruto, sedang apa dan mau kemana?".

"Hey Ino, aku tadi habis dari taman, karena bosan aku pulang saja lah. Daripada di taman sendirian. Aku juga tidak maui kedinginan di taman itu" Naruto tersenyum.

"Ohh. Kamu nggak liat si Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak kok, emangnya Sakura kemana?" jawab Naruto dan menanyakan tentang Sakura.

"Yah kamu aneh. Makannya aku tanya kamu. Dikirain kamu tahu dimana Sakura. Ya sudahlah aku pulang saja. ja ne Naruto" Ino pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong di jalan.

"Hmmm, biasanya juga Ino jalan ama Sakura. Ah peduli amat" Naruto pergi menuju ke apartemennya.

Lagi asyik jalan, Naruto merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Sedikit takut, Naruto akhirnya berjalan dengan cepat. Orang itu masih terus mengikuti Naruto. Naruto merasa masih ada yang mengikuti, akhirnya dia mengambil langkah seribu.

"Heh-heh-heh, sialan siapa tuh si orang. Masih aja ngikutin gw" gumam Naruto yang masih kelelahan.

'Bentar lagi gw sampe apartemen' pikir Naruto.

Pas sampe tangga. Naruto berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga apartemennya dan membuka pintu apartemennya lalu menguncinya.

**Orang yang mengikuti Naruto**

'Sial Naruto-kun larinya cepet banget. Aku keilangan jejaknya dia. Dah malem nih, sebaiknya aku pulang saja deh pikir cewek itu. Kemudian cewek itu berbalik arah dan menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

'Heh-heh-heh, sialan bikin takut aja tuh orang untung aja gw dah sampe apartemen. Apa jangan-jangan itu setan? hihhh seyemmm' Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar tidurnya dan mengumpat dibalik selimutnya.

Tak berpa lama kemudian, Naruto tertidur...

TBC... tunggu updaten selanjutnya...


	3. Chapter 3

thanks to:Sora Aburame (sembarangan mbak ini ngomong ya.. masa'ce cantik kayak gitu dibilag kuntilanak sih. trims masih doain juga. thanks. Sora-chan bikin cerita bareng yuks?? mau nggak?? gw tunggu review kamu selanjutnya. Ampyun sora-chan gw nggak akan mengarahkan bazooka gw deh, kamu pake sniper sih), lil-ecchan (FANS NYA NARUTO GITU DEH.. tenang, gw juga nggak sepakat anru saku, tapi bisa aja naruino, naruten, naru tema, naru moe, naru shizu, naru tsuna etc-lah), paranoia.afronova (eh... author yang satu ini, welcome 2 my fanfic ya, he..eh dah gw baca itu cerita good story ne... thanks dah ngereview).

terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan jangan lupa selalu ngereview ya...

** DISCLAIMER: OM MASASHI, IS MY BEST KOMIKUS... THIS STORY BELONGS TO BE ME...**

**First Think**

Keesokan paginya

"Naruto bangun, kita dah nungguin neh" Sakura teriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya Naruto.

"Dok", "Dok", "Dok", "Naruto cepet bangun" Sakura teriak lagi.

'Huh, siapa sih pagi-pagi udah berisik kayak kesetanan gitu' pikir Naruto. "Iyaa sebentar" Naruto membalas dengan teriak sambil bangun dari tempat tidur. Dengan malas Naruto berjalan ke pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Duag", "Ittai" Naruto sempoyongan.

"Naruto baka, kenapa bukanya tiba-tiba sih" Sakura marah dan tak perduli Naruto yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh dobe, loe telat bangun. Tahu nggak kita dan Kakashi sensei dah lama nunggu di tempat latihan" kata Sasuke yang nunggu di samping Sakura.

"Heh, emang kita ada latihan ya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang kena punch Sakura.

"Baka, Kita tuh ada misi. Inget nggak sih loe?" Sakura marah dengan mata yang melotot dan bersiap mukul Naruto.

Naruto dengan tampang merasa tak bersalah bertanya kembali "Misi apaan sih? kayaknya kemaren abis kita kumpul nggak ada pesen untuk berkumpul atau bilang ada misi untuk hari ini".

Sakura mulai mengangkat tangannya dan memukul Naruto "Duag". "Aduh, sakit tau Sakura-chan" Naruto kemudian segera menyingkir dari Sakura.

"Ya udah, tunggu bentar ya, gw mau mandi dulu" Naruto kemudian berlari ke kamar mandinya.

Satu jam mereka menunggu, satu jam lima belas menit, satu jam setengah.

"Busyet dah lama banget sih Dobe mandinya" Sasuke protes sambil melihat jam di dinding kamarnya Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya. "Gomen, tadi gw ketiduran di bak" Naruto menginfokan.

"UAAPAAA, DASAR BAKA. DAH DITUNGGU JUGA" Sakura kini dah marah dan kepalanya keluar asap.

"Sakura, jangan marah. Kalau kamu memukul Naruto lagi dan pingsan, malah nanti tambah lama lagi" Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura.

"Buruan sono ganti baju. Baju tidur dipake terus" Sakura meninggalkan ruangan apartemen Naruto menunggu diluar pintu.

Setelah Naruto selesai berpakaian, mereka pergi untuk bertemu Kakashi.

Di tempat latihan

"Kakashi sensei kemana sih? gara-gara loe sih baka. Kakashi melarikan diri tuh" Sakura masih kesel sama Naruto.

"Ya Maaf. Aku sama sekali nggak tau kalau ada misi hari ini" Naruto membela diri dengan alasan tadi.

"Makanya jangan makan ramen terus. Jadi bodoh loe, dobe" Sasuke menyarankan Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, Naruto dah di sini. Kamu dimana Kakashi sensei?" Sakura teriak-teriak kayak orang gila.

Puff "jadi Naruto dah di sini" Kakashi muncul sambil membaca buku Icha-icha paradise.

"Sensei, maafin aku ya. Suer aku nggak tau kalau ada misi hari ini" Naruto memberikan mata puppy-nya ke arah Kakashi.

"Dasar kamu tuh. Ya sudah, sekrang kita menghadap ke Sandaime untuk menerima misi kita hari ini" Mereka berempat langsung pergi ke Hokage office.

Kantor Hokage

Mereka mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage.

"Masuk" Iruka mengatakan sambil melihat-lihat kertas misi.

"Ohh team tujuh. Silahkan kalian kemari" Hokage menyuruh mereka untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Hokage.

"Maaf, Sandaime sama. Naruto lupa kalau ada misi untuk hari ini" Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Ohh. Naruto, kenapa kamu lupa? Apa kamu kemaren memang sengaja tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya?" Hokage menatap dalam ke mata Naruto.

"Oji-san, saya nggak bermaksud begitu, cuman... bla-bla-bla" Naruto menjelaskan keadaan yang di lalui Naruto kemarin.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Hokage bertanya "Hah, siapa yang mengikutimu? Apakah orang itu punya niat jelek sama kamu?".

"Nggak tau tuh oji-san, saya tidak menegur atau menyapa dia. makanya saya lari dan-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh team 8 yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ohh team Kurenai. Kalian telah menyelesaikan misi. Silahkan memberikan laporan" Hokage memperhatikan ke Kurenai.

'Ohh Naruto-kun ada di sini. Aku jadi deg-deg-an nih. Aduh aku nggak berani memandangnya' pikir seorang perempuan yang berjalan di belakang kedua teamnya.

Memang perempuan itu mempunyai perasaan yang lain terhadap Naruto. Perempuan itu jadi SAL-TING. Team Kurenai terdiri dari 4 orang yaitu Kurenai sebagai kapten team, Shino yang mempunyai kelebihan untuk mengendalikan serangga, Kiba yang mempunyai daya penciuman yang tajam dan didampingi oleh anjingnya bernama Akamaru, dan Hinata seorang perempuan yang malu-malu dan bertampang MANIS dan LUCU mempunyai kelebihan dapat melihat titik-titik rawan ditubuh.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tampang yang agak aneh.

'Perempuan itu kenapa ya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, dimana ya?' pikir Naruto. 'Oh ya di akademi Naruto mengingatnya'.

'Dia sangat aneh' Naruto terus mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata.

'Ohh, Naruto terus memandangi aku' muka Hinata sekarang bertambah merah.

"Hey, kamu kenapa? kamu sakit ya?" tanya Naruto yang terus mengamati dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata.

Tanpa rasa ragu Naruto memegang kening Hinata. Apa yang terjadi?

TBC... Silakan tunggu untuk update-tan selanjutnya... tolong di review


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf lama tidak mengupdate... Gw lagi membuat site blog versi gw...

promosi dulu ya:

:) storyofnarutoanime. :)  
Bagi temen-temen yang suka bikin cerita tentang Naruto menurut versi kalian, silakan kirim ke saya lewat situs ini atau message aja ke .

This site is for you guys that have a hobby writing Naruto story with your own version. Send to your story to my email at: .

you can read the story that you've send or read naruto story from another author at this site.

having fun... don't forget to review it, because the author want to know about your comment...  
:amuse storyofnarutoanime./ :amuse

Selain itu gw punya job nyelese-in tugas akhir... terus kena musibah putus cinttaaaa (what the hell with love... **YOU KNOW LOVE ISN'T BLIND**)

Thanks to: lil-ecchan (Seratus buat lil-echan, rumus jarak NaruHina emang bener banget. Bagian itulah yang paling gw suka dari Hinata. Jarang ada kan cewek yang seperti Hinata. Heheheehe. thanks for review), rEd-Ew (Upss, Hinata nggak pingsan red. Yupp gw langsung masuk ke inti cerita... abis gw pikir kelamaan. Ntar chapternya jadi banyak banget. jadi males kan orang baca. thanks for review) Ini masih pertama kaleenya Naruto masuk genin, jadi masih kecil), Sora Aburame (Tega' amat sora chan ya... jangan pake bom2-an ah. thanks masih doain gw juga... hehehe. Sora chan dah di accept penawaran Docx gw? bales ya..). YUP pembukaannya sekian dulu dan selamat membaca cerita ini. Jangan lupa REVIEWNYA-NE

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto orang yang punya Naruto... CERITA INI ASLI BIKINAN GW**

* * *

**Naruto Melancarkan Aksinya**

Tiba-tiba terdengar "Jyuuken" dari mulut Hinata

Tiba-tiba terdengar "Jyuuken" dari mulut Hinata. "Arrgghhh" Naruto terpental ke arah luar jendela dan "_GEDEBUK_" jatuh ke lantai satu di pekarangan kantor Hokage. Kurenai, Kakashi dan teman-teman yang lain hanya menyaksikan tontonan gratis aksi pemukulan yang luar biasa. Hinata segera menyusul Naruto ke lantai satu.

Di pekarangan, Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto sambil berjongkok di samping Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu memukul aku?" tanya Naaruto dengan lirih.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun, tadi aku hanya refleks dan kaget" Hinata menjawab sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Kamu nggak apa-apakan Naruto-kun? Kita ke dokter yuks" Hinata dengan malu-malu mengajak Naruto.

"Hoy Naruto kamu nggak apa-apa kan. Kita harus menjalankan misi. Kalau kamu masih sakit, kamu pergi ke dokter sama Hinata aja ya. Kita dah nggak punya waktu lagi" kata Kakashi yang berada di atas atap kantor Hokage lantai satu.

"Kakashi-sensei, saya nggak apa-apa. Ayo berangkat" Naruto bangun dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi yang sudah berada di pekarangan.

Hinata hanya menyaksikan Naruto pergi dari posisinya berada. 'Naruto-kun marah sama aku. Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh, kenapa aku mesti memukul Naruto-kun. Dia mungkin berpikiran jelek sama aku' pikir Hinata dengan persaan yang menyesal.

"Hinata, kamu nggak usah memikirkan aku. Aku dah nggak apa-apa kok" Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar perkarangan kantor Hokage.

Akhirnya team tujuh melaksanakan misinya.

**Aksi Naruto Mengajak Kencan**

Sore hari yang cerah dan matahari yang memberikan cahaya berwarna kuning kemerahan menyinari perjalanan team tujuh kembali ke Konoha.

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah melakukan misi, Naruto mempunyai rencana untuk mengajak Sakura kencan. 'Ini merupakan aksiku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini aku harus berhasil mengajak Sakura makan bareng. Aku harus mengatakan sekarang walaupun ada Sasuke dan Kakashi di sini' pikir Naruto yang mulai berjalan mengimbangi langkah Sakura.

**Flash back**

_Saat pertama kali Naruto mengajak Sakura makan yaitu pada saat istirahat ketika pertemuan genin yang pertama._

_Di perkarangan di luar akadami Naruto menemui Sakura._

"_Sakura-chan, kitakan teman satu team bagaimana kalau kita makan bareng yuk" ajak Naruto._

'_Kenapa mesti Naruto yang mengjak gw makan sih. Kenapa nggak Sasuke-kun?' pikir Sakura. "Naruto tau nggak sih. Gw tuh males makan bareng ama loe. Jadi nggak usah ngajak gw makan" kata Sakura dengan sinis._

"_Sakura-chan, jangan marah dulu sih aku-" ucapan Naruto di selan oleh Sakura "Naruto, loe tau nggak, loe tuh ganggu gw banget. Dah mendingan loe pergi jauh-jauh dah" kemudian Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di perkarangan akademi._

_Hati Naruto sakit setelah Sakura berbicara seperti itu. 'Baiklah Sakura, mungkin kamu sekarang menolak gw. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, gw akan membuktikan ke kamu bahwa gw bener-bener bisa ngajak kamu kencan' pikir Naruto. _

**End Flashback**

Naruto sekarang sudah berjalan di samping Sakura dan di kanannya Kakashi sedangkan Sasuke berada di sebelah kiri Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, nanti malam ada acara nggak?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang bersemu-semu.

"Emang ada apa Naruto kamu menyakan itu?" tanya Sakura yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto.

"Eh, aku mau mengajak kamu makan malam" Naruto mengajaknya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kamu mau kan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang melitik ke wajah Sakura.

Melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang menyebalkan. Sakura pindah posisi ke sebelahnya Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun nanti malam kita makan berdua yuks di restoran HHB-Anko" Sakura kemudian menggandeng tangannya Sasuke.

Melihat kenyataan ini, Naruto agak kesal 'Gila, gw dikacangin ama Sakura. Tega amat ya Sakura ama gw. Padaal gw nggak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang buruk ke dia' pikir Naruto.

"Sakura-chan kalau kamu nolak, bilang aja. Nggak usah pake pergi dan ngajak Sasuke-teme untuk makan malam" gumam Naruto.

"Sakura, lebih baik kamu istirahat. Aku malas pergi-pergi bersama wanita yang agak mengganggu" kata Sasuke dingin yang menjawab ajakan Sakura.

'Gagal lagi gw hari ini. Okeh dah bila hari ini gagal, gw masih niat untuk melakukannya satu kali lagi. Mungkin besok' pikir Naruto untuk menghibur dirinya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik masker penutupnya. 'Lucu juga para ninja asuhan gw. Jadi inget gw masih muda' pikir Kakashi.

Begitulah aksi ke dua Naruto untuk mengajak Sakura kencan.

**Konoha Gates**

Naruto masih diam dan berjalan di belakang Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah mereka sampai di gerbang Konoha, mereka di sapa oleh penjaga gerbang. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan ke kantor Hokage.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dekat Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura tetap menggandeng tangannya Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangannya Sakura.

"Kakashi tean kamu telah selesai menjalankan misi. Untuk besok kalian diberikan jatah libur" Sandaime menyampaikan ke team tujuh.

"Kalian boleh bubar sekarang" kata Sandaime.

Naruto merupakan orang pertama yang pergi dari kantor Hokage, diikuti oleh Kakashi dan kedua temannya. Kakashi sebenarnya ingin menegur Naruto, tapi mengurungkan niatnya.

'Kuso, kenapa gw seperti ini sih. Kenapa Saura tidak mencintai ku?' pikir Naruto yang terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan.

Akibatnya "BRUK", "ittai, Eh kamu kalau jalan liat ke depan dong" seorang perempuan berkata.

"Ohh maaf" kata Naruto singkat "Ino, maaf ya Ino tadi gw banyak pikiran. sekali lagi maaf" kata Naruto terbata-bata.

'Eh, Ino boleh juga, gimana kalau gw ngajak Ino ngedate. Mau nggak ya dia?' pikir Naruto.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya silakan tunggu updatenya, dan GW selalu menunggu review kalian... yang banyak ya...


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to: zimshuver4ever (thanks for review... hehehe, emang tampang naru kaya' apa sih?? baca terus kelanjutannya), Sora Aburame (Sora di fanfic kamu kan ada docX (new)... coba kamu buka. padahal GW dah lama banget nungguin applying dari kamu... tapi docXnya nggak di accept juga ama kamu... tolong di accept ya... Ino jadi ngedate tuh ama Naru), lil-ecchan (Waw lil-chan kamu pinter nebak ya... baca terus cerita ini...)_

Sekian kata sambutannya...

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan Bang Masashi Kishimoto yang punya, cerita ini baru punya gw...**

**NGEDATE PAKE SYARAT!!**

**aUTHOr: HolA-UcUp-DisInI (Yusuf Sastra Ilmi)**

Apartemen Naruto

**Pukul 8.00 di Apartemen Naruto**

Ruangan yang sempit telah menjadi tempat tinggal dia selama 12 tahun. Ruangan itu pula yang menjadi saksi tentang kesedihan, kesepian dan rasa sakit yang ada di rasakan Naruto di hatinya.

Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di ruangan makan sambil memandang ke jendela. Gelas yang berisi air putih menemani dengan setia di tangannya. Tatapan matanya mengarah ke sebuah pohon rindang tepat di samping apartemennya. 'hijau dan tenang, dan pohon itu berdaun rimbun. Pohon itu mampu melindungi makhluk-makhluk hidup lainnya yang berteduh di bawah pohon tersebut' pikir Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke arah jendela itu, memandang ke arah sekitar pohon. 'Sepertinya enak sekali berteduh di bawah pohon itu' pikir Naruto kembali.

Tiba-tiba tatapan matanya mengarah ke sepasang manusia yang sedang berciuman di balik batang pohon yang besar itu. 'Siapa ya yang lagi pacaran?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto terus mengamati ke dua makhluk itu. Ternyata yang berpacaran adalah (jreng je re jeng, intro musik ceritanya) "Ino" suara Naruto tertahan.

"Ah sial keduluan ama orang" gumam Naruto. "Padahal gw dah ngerencanain buat ngajak dia nge-date" masih ngedumel sendiri Naruto memalingkan pandangan dari ke dua makhluk tadi. Naruto pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Mengganti baju yang dipakai dengan kaos santai.

'KAMI kenapa nasib gw seperti ini. Yah sudahlah, mungkin dikesempatan yang lain Sakura akan menerima ajakan gw' pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba "DOK-DOK-DOK" "Naruto, cepetan bukain pintunya" terdengar teriakan seseorang yang dikenal Naruto.

"Hi-Hi. Siapa sih?" teriak Naruto sambil ngeloyor pergi ke pintu.

"Nih gw Kiba" kata Kiba dan "Guk-Guk-Guk, RRRrrrrr" Akamaru menimpali.

Naruto membuka pintu dan dengan seketika Kiba menutup pintunya. Kiba tanpa banyak berkata lari mengumpat dibalik meja makannya diikuri Akamaru Naruto. Naruto bingung dengan perilaku Kiba.

"Oyy, Kiba ada apaan sih? Loe pake ngumpet dibalik meja segala" tanya Naruto yang melihat Kiba di bawah meja.

"Dah loe diem aja. Kalau ada yang nyariin gw bilang gw nggak di sini" kata Kiba "Guk-guk, kaing-kaing" Akamaru yang tadi menggonggong digebuk kepalanya ama Kiba.

"Berisik tau Akamaru, nanti ketahuan kalau kita ngumpet di sini" Kiba menasehati.

"Loe berdua aneh banget ya. Ya udah gw mau santai di kamar gw dan loe berdua jangan ganggu gw. MENGERTI?" pesan Naruto.

"Ya, tererah loe aja, yang penting kita ngumpet disini sampai gw aman" kata Kiba yang masih memberikan tampang ketakutan.

'Huh dasar siluman anjing yang aneh. Bodo amat, EGP. Loe mau ngumpet kek, mau makan kek atau mau tidur di sini, yang penting jangan ganggu gw' batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kiba masih di tempat awalnya semula, di bawah meja.

Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan yang berisi materi-materi pelajaran ninjutsu dan taijutsu yang diberikan oleh Iruka. Iruka memang sangat baik terhadap Naruto. Iruka menganggap Naruto seperti otoutonya sendiri semenjak di akademi. Iruka mencoba untuk memahami perasaan Naruto yang kesepian. Perasaan itulah yang dirasakan pula oleh Iruka. Naruto mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada di gulungan itu.

'Membosankan, pelajaran yang ada di gulungan ini cuma mengendalikan cakra melulu. Cari yang lain aja lah' pikir Naruto.

Naruto membuka lemarinya dan mencari gulungan lain yang belum pernah dia buka. Disudut lemarinya Naruto melihat sebuah box kardus yang masih tertutup rapat. Dia mengambil box itu dan membuka segel boxnya. Dikeluarkan barang-barang yang ada sdi box itu.

"Foto gw masih kecil. Imut juga gw waktu bayi" gumam Naruto.

Draihnya benda yang lain. "Bola kasti, dompet kodok, buku harian Khusina" Naruto tersentak.

"Wait ntar dulu, kok ada buku harian Khusina. Siapa Khusina? Kenapa ada di box ini? Apa box ini punya orang lain? Tapi kenapa ada di kamar gw?" gumam Naruto.

Ketika Naruto masih dalam keadaan yang bertanya-tanya, tiba-tiba terdengar "BRUAAKK". Pintu depan apartemen Naruto jebol.

"KIBA DIMANA LOE" suara Ino terdengar dalam keadaan marah.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan terkejut spontan berlari ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Ino memegang palu besar (kaya' film TOM AND JERRY) dengan mata animasi melotot dan tanpa pupil mata. Ino masih berteriak-teriak mencari Kiba.

Naruto hanya diam mematung dengan muka yang pucat ketakutan. "I-I-Ino, a-a-da a-a-pa i-ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ino mengalihkan pandangan monsternya ke arah Naruto "NARUTO, DIMANA KIBA? DIMANA LOE SEMBUNYIIN ITU COWOK BRENGSEK YANG MAININ GW?"

"Sebentar, gw mau tanya loe dulu sebelum gw jawab pertanyaan loe. Buat apa loe nyariin Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan rileks.

"Itu manusia anjing bikin gw terhipnotis dan- tau ah gw nggak mau bahas lagi. Sekarang loe kasih tahu dimana Kiba" ucap Ino yang masih kesal.

"Berarti yang tadi ciuman ama loe di bawah pohon itu Kiba ya, wah sejak kapan loe mau ama Kiba?" Naruto bertanya sambil tertawa.

"Hah, loe tadi ngeliat ya? Please jangan sebarin ke anak-anak ya. Entar reputasi gw sebagai cewek cantik jatuh deh. Apalagi ama si Sakura, please ya Naruto" pinta Ino

"Ehm boleh, tapi ada syaratnya" kata Naruto yang sekarang berpikir jahil 'Hhehehe, sekarang gw bisa manfaatin kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi gw bisa manfaatin Ino'.

"Syarat? LOE JANGAN MACEM-MACEM AMA GW NARUTO" ancam Ino.

"Ya, terserah loenya sendiri. Mau berita ini kesebar, atau nggak kesebar" Naruto mengancam kembali dengan senyum jahatnya.

"Ya udah apa syaratnya?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit kesal karena kekalahan berdiplomasi dengan Naruto.

"Syaratnya loe harus mau, setiap kali gw ajak makan. Intinya loe harus mau kalau gw ajak ngedate setiap kali gw minta" Naruto tersenyum kemenangan.

"HAH, GILA LOE YA MASA' LOENGASIH SYARAT KAYA' GITUH SIH, EMANGNYA GW CE-" ucapan Ino terpotong.

"Ya, gw cuman ingetin loe aja, kalau mau rahasia ini terjaga loe ha-" Ino memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"wakata, terserah loe dah. Pokoknya kalau anak-anak pada tahu cerita ini. Berarti Cuma loe ama Kiba aja yang GW DATENGIN DAN BERHAK GW HANTAM PAKE PALU INI" ancam Ino.

Kiba yang sedari tadi mengumpat di bawah meja muncul. "Naruto, hati-hati ama Ino, ciuman Ino sangat berbahaya. Bisa-bisa lidah loe kepotong ama Ino karena digigit. Nih kaya' lidah gw" kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"KIBA AKHIRNYA LOE KELUAR JUGA RASAIN NIH" Ino mengambil ancang-ancang palunya "dug". Palu Ino tepat sekali mengenai kepala Kiba.

"Masih belum puas gw" ucap Ino.

Saudara-saudara masih kita saksikan Ino mulai memukul Kiba lagi dan "Dug" Ino memukul Kiba dan Homerun, Kiba melayang di ruangan Naruto. "Brak" Saudara-saudara sekarang Kiba menabrak tembok dan waw apa yang terjadi di sana. Dengan seketika Ino mncul dan "PRANG" Kiba Homerun lagi dan menuju ke jendela "WAAAAA" Kiba berteriak "gubrak" dengan pasnya Kiba mendarat di luar halaman apartemen Naruto.

Kiba kini terkapar di halaman di saksikan oleh penduduk Konoha yang masih terbengong-bengong heran. Bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya Kiba. Seorang penduduk kini membawa Kiba menuju RSK (Rumah Sakit Konoha).

Mari kita kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Saudara-saudara bung Naruto kini masih dalam keadaan syok berat menyaksikan Kiba yang terlempar ke luar TKP. Ino masih memberikan senyuman puas setelah menghajar Kiba.

"Naruto sekarang loe tahu kan apa akibatnya kalau loe macem-macem ama gw. Tapi gw tetep akan menyepakati kesepakatan kita. Kapan loe mau mulai kita ngedate?" tanya Ino yang masih tersenyum puas.

Naruto membalikkan pandangannya ke Ino dan dengan gugup mengatakan "N-na-nanti ma-ma-malam".

"Ya udah sampe ketemu entar malem. Ja-ne Naruto" dengan langkah gontai Ino melangkahkan kaki ke luar apartemen Naruto.

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto pada saat pertama kali ngedate bareng Ino?? Tunggu cerita selanjutnya…. REVIEW YA JANGAN LUPA…


	6. Cemburu

Thanks to: AeroRange Uzumaki (Sebenarnya gw nggak tega Naruto pacaran ama Ino. Baca aja terus selanjutnya ya. thanks), Sora Aburame (Sora-chan mau tau nggak apa kataKiba? "EGP gitu loh, emang cewek di dunia ini cuma Ryoushin aja" ntuh kata Kiba versi gw. wekekeke jangan marah Ryoushin-chan, kan masih ada gw. hueks-hueks. thanks dah review), ochaken (Ocha kritik ya. Namamu kok selalu berubah?? Palu ussop emang kamu bilang Nepeg??) thanks dah review)...

PS: Tolong di review kalau dah dibaca...

pemberitahuan untuk fic 'MAFIA' agak telat di update karena terbentur ama sesuatu... author meminta maaf...

Mohon doanya author sekarang lagi ngerapihin Skripsi... tolong didoakan... thanks...

Jangan lupa di review...REVIEW...REVIEW

* * *

**Wait, What Happen With You**

Author: UcupNeptune alias HolaUcupDisini

**Pukul 20.00 wkt (Waktu Konoha Bagian Timur)**

Naruto kini berada di taman kota Konoha. Di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu pilus dan terplitur coklat, rapih, bersih dan berkilauan, Naruto duduk dengan gelisah. Dia menunggu seseorang yang sudah berjanji untuk datang.

"Kuso, gw diboongin apa ya? Katanya mau dateng, tapi kok belom dateng-dateng" Naruto dsusduk dsewngan tisdak twenang.

'Apa jangan-jangan dia ingkar janji? Apa dia lupa?' pikir Naruto.

"Dah ah daripada gw kedinginan di sini, gw balik aja deh" gumam Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Naruto berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar utama taman.

Tak disadari oleh Naruto, ada seorang gadis mendekati dia.

"Na-Naruto-kun" sapa gadis itu.

"Hah, siapa ya?" tanya Naruto

Suasana di taman Konoha memang agak remang-remang. Sehingga tampang dari gadis itu tidak begitu kelihatan.

"I-I-ni aku H-Hinata. Ka-kamu se-sedang a-apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ohh Hinata. Aku sedang menunggu teman di taman ini tapi dia belum dateng. Kamu sendiri sedang apa?" tersenyum Naruto ke arah Hinata.

"Oh, ano, mmm, a-aku se-sedang berjalan-jalan di si-sini" jawab Hinata dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

'Daripada gw di apartemen sendirian, lebih baik gw jalan aja deh sama Hinata' pikir Naruto.

"Mmm, Hinata. Mau aku temenin jalan-jalan?" Naruto menawrkan untuk menemani jalan.

'kyaa, ti-tidak. Na-Naruto-kun mau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Aku harus jawab apa?' pikir Hinata yang mukanya mulai merah.

"Aloo, Hinata. Hinata masihkah kamu ada di badan?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Hah, ma-maaf Na-Naruto-kun. Mmm, ano, a-aku ma-mau ditemani sama kamu" Hinta mulai gemetaran.

"Hinata apa kamu sakit? Kalau sakit sebaiknya kamu pulang saja" Naruto mengamati mukanya Hinata yang semakin merah.

"Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Ayoo kita jalan. Tadi aku mau mencari makan sambil jalan-jalan" Hinata berbohong ke Naruto. Padahal Hinata sudah makan malam bersama di mansion Hyuuga.

"Beruntung sekali, aku juga mau makan. Mmm Gimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku saja" tawar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku ju-juga mau ma-makan ramen" jawab Hinata.

Mereka berdua pergi menuju ke Ichiraku ramen.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

"Konbanwa Ayame ne-chan, Teuchi ojii-san kemana? Tanya Naruto.

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun, Oh ayah lagi pulang dulu mengambil sayuran. Wow Naruto-kun sekarang dah punya pacar ya, kenalin dong" kata Ayame menggoda mereka.

Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata yang malu-malu masuk ke arah warung.

"Oh cewek ini namanya Hinata. Hinata ini Ayame ne-chan, anak perempuan satu-satunya pemilik dari warung ramen ini" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Konbanwa" Hinata menyapa sambil tersenyum ke arah Ayame.

"Ayame ne-chan saya pesan dua porsi ya. Seperti biasa" kata Naruto.

"Lho kok cuman dua porsi biasanya juga banyak. JAIM NEH AMA PACAR" goda Ayame.

"Maksud saya tuh nanti kalau menambah tinggal pesan lagi. Takutnya nggak abis gitu" Naruto menjelaskan kembali.

"Ohh, tunggu lima menit ya" kata Ayame yang segera ke rak piring untuk mengambil dua buah mangkok.

Mereka akhirnya makan. Ketika asyik makan si Ino dateng.

"Ohh disini toh kamu. Naruto maaf aku telat. Tadi aku bantu ibu dulu menutup toko" kata Ino yang tadi memastikan itu Naruto. Memang sudah pasti karena melihat baju khas Naruto yang berwarna orange. Siapa lagi di Konoha yang memakai baju orange selain Naruto? Tidak ada kan.

Naruto melihat ke arah Ino "Hey akhirnya kamu datang juga. Bentar ya aku makan dulu, abis itu kita nganter Hinata pulang dan baru kita kencan okeh" kata Naruto yang masih mengunyah ramen yang ada di mulutnya.

Ino sedari tadi tidak menyadari kehadian Hinata yang duduk disamping kanan Naruto. Hinata memandang Ino. Terlihat wajah kekecewaan dan kemarahan dari wajah Hinata.

"Hey Hinata pa kabar?" tanya Ino tersenyum dan bersahabat.

Hinata cuman menganggukkan kepala saja. Hal yang tidak diperkirakan terjadi. Hinata mengangkat mangkoknya dan menuangkan ke kepala Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

"What The xxxx, Hinata" Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Hinata yang pergi.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Gw juga nggak tau Naruto" jawab Ino.

"Ayame ne-chan, semuanya jadi berapa" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto kok buru-buru itu aja belum habis" tanya Ayame.

"Dah saya nggak nafsu lagi. Saya mau mengejar Hinata. Apa sih masalah dia?" Naruto menaruh uangnya di meja dan segera pergi meninggalkan Ayame sambil menarik Ino.

"Naruto jangan menarik terlalu keras, sakit neh tangan gw" Ino memohon.

"Kita harus mengejar Hinata. Loe mesti cepet larinya" kata Naruto yang terburu-buru mengejar Hinata.

Sial bagi mereka berdua. Jejak Hinata tak dapat diiukuti dan dicari. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata?

To Be Continue

* * *

Tunggu kisah selanjutnya… ohh ya Naruto Shippuden edisi 59 sudah dapat anda download di Homepage saya silahkan aja klik di homepage saya (storyofnarutoanime(dot)blogspot(dot)com...

Free dan Gratis... nggak usah bayar and nggak usah jadi member...


End file.
